Love Stinks!
by oxJOJOox
Summary: Maria Kanellis and Mickie James are best friends. They may be WWE Divas, but they're lives are DEFINATLEY not perfect.


_**Love Stinks**_

_**Chapter One; It was all a Dream.. Or at least She Thought So..**_

_**"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love m.."**_ Maria woke up to the sound of her cellphone and quickly looked at the number and saw that it was her energetic best friend Mickie James. She answered the phone, "Hey Micks what's up?"

"Not Much" Was what Mickie replied.

"Can we speed this conversation up? Not to be rude or anything because I love you to death, but I was kinda busy.." Said Maria, she was rushing Mickie which is unusual, So Mickie got curious."Oh.. What were you busy with..?"  
"Nothi-"

"Really..? I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

"Yes really Micks & I'll call you back in a few" With that being said, Maria hung up on Mickie. She then turned to the guy in the hotel room as her. The guy that she loved. They guy that most of her friends hated; _Jeff Hardy. _Now what was he doing in her room? They were both in Richmond, Virginia - Mickie's Hometown - for a _Smackdown_ taping. Jeff and Maria had an on again off again relationship and this time they were on - really on. "Who was that?" Jeff asked who was calling Maria this early.. It was only 5:00 a.m. "It was Mickie.. She needed to tell me something I think but I hung up." "Oh" Quickly changing the subject, Jeff said "Let's go to the gym and get ready for _Smackdown_." Maria looked at him with her big green eyes. "What? It's 5 in the morning!" Jeff chuckled "Come on Ria, It'll be fun! Just me you, and a gym" She looked at him, "I guess.." Maria then got out of the bed. She mumbled, "Today's gunna be a long day" and got dressed. Maria was right it indeed was gunna be a long day.. longer than she definatley expected..

**X~O~X~O**

Mickie was in her hotel room when all of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door, and it was none other than her ex-boyfriend - from _Raw_ - Randy. "What are you doing here Randy?" Randy looked at her for a slight moment, "Mickie I wanna be with you . I know I messed up I regret _**EVERYTHING **_that I did to hurt you. I love you Mickie Laree James. Will you take me back?" For a moment Mickie didn't know what to say.. She was in total shock of what she was hearing.

_Could Randy be telling the truth? Does he really love me? Will he break my heart again? Should I take him back?_

Those were some of the many questions running through Mickie's mind. She loved him - Everyone knew she did - but she didn't want to get her heart broken again. She finnally spoke. "Yes. Randy I'll take you back" Randy smiled and hugged her, "That's the answer I was hoping you'd say"

**X~O~X~O**

"How ya feelin sweetie?" Maria asked as she was running on the treadmill. "I feel great!" Jeff said as he was lifting weights. Then someone walked in the gym. Who was this guy? _He's kinda cute. He looks familiar too. I think I know him! _

The guy then walked into the room that Maria and Jeff were in. The guy stared at Maria for a second and then he blurted "MARIA KANELLIS?" Maria got then got off of the treadmill and looked at the guy. "EVAN BOURNE?" Evan and Maria starred at each other and there was an awkward silence. Maria broke the silence by saying, "OMG It's been SO long! I missed you!" as she hugged him. Jeff was watching this, and he was beginning to get a bit jealous. _When I came back from North Carolina, She didn't even hug me. _

Maria asked Evan, "What are you doing here?" He happily replied "I'm Smackdown's newest Superstar, so I've been training" Maria, "Oh Cool!" Jeff interrupted there conversation with a _fake_ cough. "Oh yeah, Evan this is my boyfriend Jeff. Jeff that's my bestfriend from a long time ago Evan."

Jeff felt relieved, _At least she didn't say ex-boyfriend_. Evan reached out and shook Jeff's hand. "Nice to meet you Jeff" Jeff looked at him and said, "Uh huh." Maria said, "I'm gunna go to the hotel and take a nap. I'll see you guys later." She kissed Jeff on the cheek hugged Evan, and went back to the hotel room.

There was that silence again. Evan broke it by saying, "So you like Maria?" Jeff pointed out the obvious by saying, "Of course I do. That's why I go out with her. DUH!"

"No need to get an attitude.. I'm just trying to start conversation.."

Jeff looked at him blankly and said, "Yeah Whatever."

**X~O~X~O**

"You're taking me WHERE!"Mickie squealed. "Paris, France!" Randy repeated for the hundredth time. She'd already been there like a thousand times.. But the thought of being there with just Randy made her wanna go crazy. _What would make this even better is if Ria and Jeff came.__But with just me and Randy it'll be great too._Mickie's phone beeped. Someone texted her;

**From:** Ria [Bestie ]

_OMG You'll never believe who I saw today... EVAN BOURNE! AND OMG HE IS SOOOOOO HOT! Now I think I'm crazy for never going out with him. He looks great [REALLY GREAT!] and We'll be seeing him debut on Smackdown tonight! _

_3 Ria_

Mickie read the text and began too laugh._Ria is so silly._

_I wonder how he looks now._ "I can't wait until I see my crazy ass bestie."

**X~O~X~O**

As Jeff walked in he heard Maria screaming in her sleep.

_No Melina! You can't die now! Don't die! I'm not kidding! We need some help over here!  
_As he was listening to his girlfriend scream in her sleep, he saw a tear fall. That's when he decided to wake her up. "Wake up Maria... Wake up..." Maria hopped up. "HUH!" He sat by her on the bed, "Are you okay babe?You were _screaming_ in your sleep" Maria starred at him, "I was? OMG my dream was terrible.. My friend Melina got killed.." All of a sudden Maria's phone beeped.

**From:** Meli

I need you like NOW. I can't really get into details, but I need you at my house ASAP.

- Melina -

"OH NO!" Maria began to say as she ran out to her car to drive to Melina's house. She got there soon.

When she got there, she saw a Man pointing a gun at Melina, and Mickie was just arriving.

"OMG WHO ARE YOU!" Maria finnally blurted out.

The Man pointing the gun then took his mask off and said, "I'm Ted Dibiase."

Mickie said, "Aren't you one of those new superstars..?"

Ted nodded his head.

Melina being the loud mouthed girl that she is then said, "Can you get the hell out of my house!"

Ted looked at her, "Can you stfu?"

Melina responded, " NO! "

Ted then pointed the gun at her, "SHUT U..."

Maria interrupted him, "Don't shoot her, you jerk!"  
He then dropped his guna and choked Maria, "Do u know that I can kill you!"

The other two divas tried to make him realease his grip, but he only began choking Maria harder.

Melina slapped him. That's when **EVERYTHING WENT WRONG!**

Ted picked up his gun and shot Melina.

Maria got by her and began checking on her.

Melina began dieing slowly.

Maria found herself reapeating the same words she said in her dream, no her nightmare. "No Melina! You can't die now! Don't die..! Please!" She found herself along with Mickie crying.

Maria then got up.. and began.. to.. yell..

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOU! NOW YOU _KILLED_ HER!" She screamed as she was BEYOND angry.

Then Ted realized what he did, He killed an innocent person.

Mickie tried to calm Maria down, "Calm down Ria.."  
"CALM DOWN? YOU REALLY THINK I CAN CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST SAW ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS _DIE_!" Maria was so angry she even yelled at Mickie!

All Maria could say was "OMG what are we gunna do, or OMG what are we gunna tell Batista.." as she paced back and fourth.

**Thee END [Of this Chapter of course]**

**Next Chapter: **Maria and Evan do some catching up. Mickie see something she wasn't supposed to see. AND more on all of this chaos.


End file.
